1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector insertion tool for connecting two structural members, particularly, posts, beams, timbers or like structures used in frame construction such as wood frame construction. The connector insertion tool is for connecting such structural members with connectors having a cranked stem and a spike at each end.
2. Background of the Invention
Current commercial wood frame construction requires that nailing is accomplished with powered nailers, typically pneumatic nailers, which results in a much faster operation than by nailing by hand with a hammer. Typically, such nailers repeatedly drive nails one at a time into the material to be nailed. A piston assembly in a cylindrical assembly supports a driver blade. A plurality of air chambers, poppet assemblies and trigger valve mechanisms are arranged to actuate a valve plunger to drive nails with the driver blade in such devices.
As an alternative to conventional nails driven by powered nailers, a different type of nail connector has been developed which includes a pair of spikes disposed at the ends of a cranked stem. The spikes may be positioned in vertical planes and extend angularly to one another such that the connector may be used for interconnecting respective faces of adjacent timber or structural members which are perpendicular to one another. Examples of such nail connectors are disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,087.
The spikes typically form acute angles with the portions of the stem adjacent thereto, with one spike tapering away from the axis of the other spike towards its outer end such that the structural members with which they are used are drawn together during rotation of the stem portion about the primary strike as the second spike is driven home. It will be appreciated that while the term xe2x80x9cstructural memberxe2x80x9d is used herein, it is used to refer interchangeably with such terms as xe2x80x9cposts,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cplanks,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ctimbersxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cbeams,xe2x80x9d or other like structures, for example, for use in frame construction. When such connectors are used, the structural members are connected to each other through the use of such connectors as is further described herein.
A problem with the type of connector described, however, is that since in commercial wood frame construction most nailing is accomplished with powered nailers and conventional nails, there is no tool readily available which can be used with the cranked type of connectors having two spiked ends, because of the complex connector geometry.
More specifically, existing powered nailers for driving conventional straight nails may accomplish their intended functions, but not in a manner capable of being used with the cranked type of connectors disclosed. Many existing prior art nailers include subsystems for holding straight nails in either a planar or coiled configuration, and feeding the straight nails into a position ready for driving. However, due to the configuration of the cranked connectors previously described, it is readily apparent that such connectors cannot be held in or fed through the use of existing nailers.
Accordingly, in accordance with the device described herein, the problems with the prior art powered nailers are avoided, and a nailer or connector insertion tool is described which can be used with the cranked connectors, so as to avoid, among others, the disadvantages of nailing the cranked type of connector manually.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a connector insertion tool for connecting two structural members to each other, for use with connectors having a cranked stem and a spike at each end. The two structural members, as previously noted, can be timbers, beams, posts and/or planks, or other like structures, and can be in various arrangements or configurations relative to each other. For example, they can be arranged abutting each other in a perpendicular arrangement.
The connector insertion tool includes a first positioning holder for supporting a first spiked end of a connector of the type having a cranked stem, and first and second spiked ends, in a first position in which the first spiked end is not in a position to be driven into the first member. The first positioning holder is movable to a second position in which the first spiked end is positioned for being driven into the first structural member. A first drive member is movable from a first position to a second position for contacting and driving the first spiked end into the first structural member when the first spiked end is positioned for being driven into the first structural member. After the first spiked end is driven into the first structural member, the second spiked end is rotated into a position for being driven into the second structural member. A second drive member is movable from a first position to a second position for contacting and driving the second spiked end into the second structural member when the second spiked end is position for being driven into the second structural member. A drive mechanism serves to move the first drive member between the first and second position, and for moving the second drive member between the first and second position, whereby when the first spiked end is driven into the first structural member and the second spiked end is driven into the second structural member, the structural members are secured together.
In a more specific aspect, there is a second positioning holder provided disposed substantially parallel to the first positioning holder for supporting a first spiked end of another connector of the type having a cranked stem and first and second spiked ends, a first position in which the first spiked end is not in position for being driven into the first structural member, and the second positioning holder is movable to a second position in which the first spiked end is positioned in position for being driven into the first structural member on a side of the tool opposite the connector supported by the first positioning holder, and due to the shape of the connectors, with the respective first spiked ends offset relative to each other to avoid interference when driven into the first structural member.
Preferably, the connector insertion tool includes a grip and trigger assembly for allowing positioning of the tool for driving the connectors into the first and second structural members, and for actuating the driving of the connectors into the first and second structural members.
Preferably also, the grip and trigger are part of a handle assembly that includes a rotatable joint. This joint allows the tool to be operated in at least two different orientations, to make the tool easier and more comfortable to use.
In a more specific aspect, the drive mechanism is a piston assembly having drive rods for driving the first and second drive members into the second position. The positioning holders are made up of swing arms rotatably pinned through a vertical axis which is fixed relative to the tool, and with a spring connected to each swing arm to urge each swing arm into its first position. Vertically extending bosses serve to contact the swing arms and rotate the swing arms into the second position as the drive rods drive the first and second drive members.
As previously discussed, the structural members which are secured together by the connectors can be beams, planks or timbers, or like structures, which are secured together in substantially perpendicular position relative to the other.
As a result of the previously described arrangement, in one aspect the connector insertion tool allows the driving of two connectors simultaneously to effect a connection between a first structural member and a second structural member. In a more specific aspect, the second structural member is perpendicular to and abutted against the first structural member, and the first spike of each connector is driven in a direction perpendicular to that of the second spike. The tool is assembled for driving the first and second spikes of each connector sequentially and to hold a supply of the connectors in a compact configuration. Each connector is fed in turn from its stored position into a position from which it can be accurately and reliably driven into the structural members. In a more typical arrangement, the drive rods are driven by a piston assembly, typically a pneumatic piston assembly, although other types of drive arrangements, such as an electrical reciprocating motor or similar arrangements as will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, can be employed.